1. Field
Exemplary embodiments in the inventive concept relate to semiconductor packages and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of semiconductor package technologies, chip scale package (CSP) techniques have been under research as package techniques capable of producing packages compact in size and exhibiting high performance. A great deal of research aimed at accomplishing and improving the CSP is being carried out and one such technique involves stacking semiconductor chips. The CSP technique includes stacking wafer level semiconductor chips to fabricate a semiconductor package, so that the integration density of a semiconductor package can be increased.